


Moments of Passing

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double drabble - one for each of the fated Balrog slayers of Gondolin.</p><p>ALEC 'Fighting to be Free/Freedom' 2nd place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ecthelion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I.

His was stone, marble and flowing water. The keeper of courtyards and clear fountains.

They had fled across those smooth stones, slipping on spilt wine and blood amidst pools of moonlight. His spear was gone, his shield useless in a limp arm. And there it emerged, a glowing spectre from the night. Nostrils flaring, it roared its fury, its anger, its hate.

The ring of sword unsheathed cut through the crackle of flame and trickle of water. As the others fled to safety he remained a defiant silhouette against the red hot light.

Blade flashed, water sprayed and blood mingled with the fluid dripping from elf and stone.

The fountains sighed in the silence. Dark water hushed over his body as Ecthelion fell slowly back into the ornamental waters.


	2. Glorfindel

II.

His was flora, forest and field. The keeper of rolling hills and sunlit vales.

The sun was rising, harsh and fierce in the smoke filled sky. Their city lay in ruins behind them as the treacherous path twisted and turned underfoot, spiralling ever upwards. The child in his arms was heavy, his armour bloodied.

The child handed away, he pushed past his lord as the towering black figure of flame faced them. He waved the others back, standing tall and resplendent in the sun.

Shale scattered, feet danced nimble and quick on crumbling ledges, hearts thudded as sword leapt and flew.

The mountains echoed with his final defiant cry even as he fell. He glimpsed them safe, then closed his eyes.


End file.
